


Ignorance Is Bliss

by PeppermintBeans



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, BAMF Amata, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintBeans/pseuds/PeppermintBeans
Summary: Amata isn't blind. But her best friend on the other hand is. Don't get her wrong he has perfect 20/20, he just fails to see what's around him. Fails to notice that his father isn't as good as he believes him to be. Refuses to notice that Butch demanding his attention means anything other than that the older guy is a dick. He fails to notice the inappropriate looks he gets from said terrible father and his former childhood bully.Amata on the other hand never fails to notice those things, she isn't blind.





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading this story, if any of these tags offend you I advise you to leave. I know that this isn't for everyone but if you want to comment or criticise this story at least read it before passing judgment.

Amata smiles at her best friend who just announced that today's Sunday's service was over. Despite not believing in any deity, the vault and some of its occupants minus her best friend made her lose her faith, she never failed to show up for Sunday service. While she didn't believe, hearing her friend talk so passionately about it never failed to bring a smile on her face. 

''Another lovely service, dearie,'' Said old lady Palmer as she left the room. And once everyone followed Amata stood up to walk to her best friend. ''As promised I'm free today. Is there anything that you wanted to do?'' While she always made time to come to Sunday service, she didn't always have time to stick around after and to hang out. She had her own job. A job that was forced on her, but her job nonetheless. 

''Nothing special, I just want to be with you,'' Answered Jeremy with a smile. That answer got him a soft shove and a smile that revealed Amata's real feelings. 

''In that case, how about some breakfast?'' The girl looked at her pip-boy before saying, ''It's still pretty early and I haven't had any breakfast yet.'' There was a reason Sunday service was this early. And despite being the one responsible for making it this early, there were days that she wished she wasn't.

Jeremy was about to answer when one of the reasons Sunday service was so early walked into the room. The thick smell of cologne should've warned them sooner but unfortunately, hindsight is 20/20. ''Good morning, baby. Sorry that I couldn't make it. While I love to hear you talk, you know I'm not a morning person.'' And that was exactly why Sunday service was as early as it was. This way the two people she hated most would never attend it. As both of them would never wake up this early.

''How many times do I have to tell you, Butch. Call me Jeremy.'' Said the annoyed vault chaplain. ''I'm not a baby.'' He continued with what Amata called his 'angry pout'. His response got a smile from the two other people in his room. Amata's lips were painted with a smile of fondness while she debated if she should explain what Butch really meant with those words. While Butch's smile could only be described as predatory. He couldn't believe that Jeremy was still as innocent as he was. But he was the vault's chaplain for a reason, perhaps his innocence was just one of them.

''Oh, I know you're not.'' Butch looked him up and down as his smile turned into a side smirk. Amata wished she could punch that smirk off of Butch's annoying face. But unfortunately, violence in the room of God was frowned upon. 

The look on Jeremy's face turned from annoyed into confused. He was about to ask Butch what he meant with that but instead, he took a deep breath. Somehow Butch always knew how to ruffle his feathers, only now he was mature enough to not let it show. But he couldn't help but slip every once in a while, he was still human after all. ''In that case, Amata and I are on our way to having breakfast. I hope you have a nice day.'' Jeremy gave Amata a quick look signaling her to leave with him. When she nodded he turned around to leave the room and Butch behind.

Instead of following or answering Butch choose to just look as Jeremy walked away. Shamelessly he admired the other's ass as he thanked vault-tech for their taste in jumpsuits. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate for a man of God to dress like this, but he wasn't complaining. Especially since it got him such a nice view. 

Once Amata and Jeremy left the room they both let out a breath of relief. ''Let's just have breakfast and forget about him, alright?'' Said Amata to lift up her best friend's spirit. It got her the desired response in a form of a smile that she happily returned. And after a short walk, they made it to the cafeteria. Where, unfortunately for Amata, the other person she hated most was.

''Good morning, dad,'' Said Jeremy happily as he sat down next to his father in the booth. Reluctantly Amata took place on the other side of the booth directly in front of Jeremy. ''Morning, Dr.McNamara,'' Amata said polite but still cold. It got her a curt nod from the doctor before he directed his attention to his son who was smiling next to him.

''Good morning, son.'' The tone of his voice was filled with fondness and love. To Amata, he didn't have the right to use it. Not when he thought about his son in _that_ way. ''I'm sorry I couldn't make it but there was an emergency last night and I couldn't leave until early morning.'' It took Amata all she had to not glare at him. She knew that there wasn't any emergency last night. At least if they hadn't changed the meaning of the word emergency to a late night drinking session. Because if they did he would be right. In that case, there was an emergency almost every night. But no the reason why he couldn't show up was because he was sleeping off a hangover. Amata knew it, James obviously knew it, but Jeremy was blissfully unaware of it. And she wasn't going to pop his delusional bubble. It would shatter him.

''Don't worry, Dad. It's alright.'' Jeremy smiled at his dad. ''It wasn't as if it was anything special.'' The young chaplain shrugged, it really was just an ordinary Sunday service. James smiled in return as he cut a piece of his pancake. As he was about to eat it he was surprised to feel his son's hand on his wrist to stop him. The smile on his face widened in amusement as his son ate the piece of pancake on the fork. 

''If you were hungry you could've told me.'' He tried to sound disapproving but his smile gave away his amusement. James picked up another piece of pancake with his fork only to have Jeremy steal it again. '''Son, do you really need your father to feed you?'' This time he didn't even try to sound disapproving.

On the other side of the table, Amata looked on with a fond smile of her own. For a second she forgot who James really was. And for another second she wished she could just forget about it all together. It certainly would make life easier.

Jeremy was about to answer when he suddenly felt somebody shove him. When he looked what it was he was greeted by a grinning Butch who was now sitting next to him. And while the bench they were sitting on wasn't that small he was still sandwiched in between his father and Butch now. Which earned Butch an annoyed stare.

''Morning, doc.'' Said the tunnel snake as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table. ''Good morning, Butch.'' Answered the doctor with a tone that hinted at his annoyance. That only made Butch's grin wider and he decided to push the doctor's buttons by placing his arm around Jeremy's shoulders. This got him the desired result in the form of James glaring at him. But instead of calling the man out for it he decided to direct his attention to Jeremy.

''Look what I brought for my favorite chaplain.'' The punk pushed the plate of pancakes in front of Jeremy. When Jeremy gave him a questioning look all he did was nod. ''All yours.'' 

Jeremy stared at Butch's face for a second while he grabbed the fork. He tried to see if this was a joke but when Butch's face didn't change he decided it was safe to eat. ''Thank you.'' He said politely as he started to eat. 

''Anything for you, baby.'' This time it wasn't only James who glared as he felt Amata glare at him too. Jeremy just rolled his eyes this time as he tried to ignore Butch in favor of eating his pancakes. Butch quickly winked at Amata before turning his attention to the doctor. The grin on his face widened when he saw that the other was still glaring at him. Pushing the doc's buttons was something that he never grew out of. It helped that his son was as attractive as he was because it made pushing his father's buttons that much easier. And this way he could kill two birds with one stone. With one of the birds being: trying to get into Jeremy's pants and the other being annoying the doctor. 

The second Butch sat down next to his son James felt his good mood leaving him. And by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one as he could practically feel Amata's annoyance while his son tried to be civil. His fear was confirmed when Butch had the audacity to place an arm around his son and he couldn't help but glare at the young man. James tried to be civil but he couldn't help himself. But when Butch referred to his son as 'baby' he could feel a bundle of strong emotions boil up inside him. Annoyance was there, but he always was annoyed when Butch was around. It was something that he could accept as he knew he wasn't the only one. But those other emotions weren't as socially accepted as the first. Those emotions brought shame to his heart and were the reason why Amata hated him. He couldn't blame her, it was the reason why he hated himself too. 

Envy, he could feel himself getting envious when Butch placed an arm around his son and called him baby. As it wasn't socially accepted to call your son pet names that weren't 'buddy' or 'pal' or any variation of those two. And so was physical contact other than the occasional hug. He could pretend he felt the way he did because he just missed having that bond with his son but he would just be lying to himself. James and Amata both knew there was nothing innocent about how he felt for the boy sitting next to him. Sometimes he wondered if Butch knew but that thought never stayed around for long. If Butch knew he would've been blackmailed a long time ago. No, Butch was acting the way he did because of two infuriating reasons. The first and most infuriating one being that he wanted to sleep with his son and the other one being that he just wanted to annoy him. And while trying to sleep with his son was fairly new Butch alway had a knack for annoying him and pretty much the rest of the vault.

Amata looked as Butch and James glared at one another. While she hated both of them she knew that they hated each other even more. She would be lying if she said it didn't amuse her. When Andy placed her breakfast in front of her she thanked him as she watched him float away. Absentmindedly she started to shove her food around with her fork as she stared at the trio in front of her. Her appetite was gone but she knew that she couldn't leave the cafeteria without eating at least half of what was on her plate. When she saw Jeremy look at her she quickly took a bite of her food. That seemed to do the trick as Jeremy focussed on his food again. It was obvious that he'd rather be somewhere else but he was too polite to voice his discomfort.

''I wish I could stay longer, but I have things to do. I'll see you later, baby.'' Said the tunnel snake out of the blue. The relief he saw in Amata's and James' eyes made him grin. But the lack of reaction from Jeremy made him frown a bit. The younger man was too focussed on his pancakes to respond and that was something Butch couldn't appreciate. So with his arm still around the other's shoulder, he used that hand to make Jeremy look at him. The confused look on his face made Butch smile and with a smirk, he asked, ''Didn't your daddy teach you that you shouldn't ignore people, baby?'' 

''Didn't your mother teach you that you shouldn't call people names?'' Jeremy shrugged off Butch's arm off his shoulder as he took another bite of his pancake. His response got a chuckle from Butch and a smile from Amata. They didn't expect anything else. But it made his father feel a bundle of emotions. The fact that his son didn't understand what Butch meant with that word made him feel both grateful and guilty at the same time. He knew his son was innocent but he didn't expect him to be _that_ innocent. Worst of all he couldn't help but like it in a not so innocent way.

Butch stood up but not before he took a bite from Jeremy's pancake. ''Later, doll.'' And with those words Butch left the cafeteria, grinning when he felt the familiar feeling of James' glare against the back of his head.

The table fell silent and for two of the three, it was an uncomfortable silence. The other was blissfully unaware as he ate his pancakes. When he was done he looked up from his plate and smiled at his father and his best friend. ''Are you done?'' Asked Amata who was eager to leave as well. 

Jeremy nodded at her as he picked up his plate, only to have his father take the plate away from him. ''Let me handle it.'' And before Jeremy could deny his offer he continued with, ''I'm sure you and Amata have a lot to discuss. So do me a favor and enjoy the rest of your day.'' James smiled at his son, a kind one but it also showed that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

''Thanks, dad.'' Jeremy smiled back as he stood up. When he looked at where Amata was sitting he was surprised to see she wasn't there anymore. ''Are you coming?'' He heard her ask, and when his eyes shifted to the source of the noise he was even more surprised to see that she was already at the opening of the cafeteria. 

''I'll see you later, Dad,'' Jeremy said quickly before he followed his best friend. Once James couldn't see and hear them he let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Looks like there would be another 'emergency' tonight.


End file.
